wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
RockClan/Roleplay
Archives: [[RockClan\Roleplay\Archive 1|'1']] Wolfstar jumped up onto the rock. "All cats who can catch there own prey, gather by this rock for a Clan meeting." ---- "Come on Stormkit!" Runningkit said. "I am sure we could if we tried!" Runningkit said, he looked behind him at his brother, and walked to sit with the other cats. "Our Apprentice Swiftpaw's first mentor died, and her second was Talonfang. So I would like her new Mentor to be Silverrain." Said Wolfstar, The Clan nodded, and the meeting ended. Runningkit returned to his den. "How was it?" Stormkit asked. Runningkit could tell that he sort of wanted to come. What could he say? "It was....fine." WOLFBLAZE 12:40, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble paced around the clearing. He was the newest warrior, he hated it, the other warriors didn't really look to him for anything, when he knew tons and tons of things. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''When life gives you lemons ]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~| you ]]'' marry ''''them ''[http://flameclanroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/FlameClan_Roleplaying_Wiki%7C ''and leave the world wondering][[User_talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''WHY''you did it]]'' 12:53, October 7, 2015 (UTC)'' Runningkit walked past his least favorite warriors, Dewbramble. Runningkit didn't know why he hated thr newest warrior, but he did. And he couldn't help it sometimes. Still, he was always trying to be nice to the warrior, but it was hard. "Hey Dewbramble, what's up with you today?" Runningkit asked, trying to hold back a glare. WOLFBLAZE 14:57, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble turned to Runningkit. "Hi Runningkit, and nothing much, just... waiting I guess." he meowed. He always tried to stay away from Runningkit, he knew the kit didn't like him. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 15:08, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Runningkit gave him a kind look, which was far harder thenn fighting in a battle, and went to find Wolfstar. Even though he didn't like Dewbramble, he couldn't help but feel bad for him. He was the Clan newest warrior, and Runningkit could see that everyone treated Dewbramble like he wasn't smart. WOLFBLAZE 15:14, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble gave him a nice look, which was also very hard. (omg they are like older bro and younger bro, hating each other) When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 15:16, October 7, 2015 (UTC) (XD Yeah.) Runningkit ran to find Wolfstar, as fast as he could. WOLFBLAZE 15:20, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Creekfrost saw Runningkit running. "What's wrong Runningkit?" he asked. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 15:21, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Wolftail had heard a lot of what they were talking about. "He hates that new guy, Dewbramble I think his name is." WOLFBLAZE 15:22, October 7, 2015 (UTC) "Why?" he asked. Why doesn't anyone give anybody a chance around here? he thought about how the other warriors acted when Wolfstar made him deputy, he was too young to be a deputy, let alone not even having an apprentcie, the older warriors seemed almost in outrage. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 15:26, October 7, 2015 (UTC) He's Runningkit! No one really knows what he does, or why he does it. I guess he just doesn't like him. I have seen him trying to be nice to be nice to Dewbramble, but he always ends up almost hissing. I just don't get it. But you know Runningit, he is a bit smug. I guess he thinks Dewbramble isn't the best cat for our Clan at all. WOLFBLAZE 15:30, October 7, 2015 (UTC) "Hpmh. Well whys he telling Wolfstar he doesn't like him?" he asked. Runningkit was clearly heading for the leaders den. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 15:32, October 7, 2015 (UTC) "Who knows if that's even what he's doing?" Wolftail asked. ---- "Wolfstar, when do I become an apprentice?" Runningkit asked. WOLFBLAZE 15:36, October 7, 2015 (UTC) i guess I'll check on Whispheart. ''Creekfrost padded to the Nursrey. "Hi Creekfrost!" Whispheart purred rubbing her cheek on his. "What are you doing in here?" she asked. "Coming to check on you." he meowed. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 15:40, October 7, 2015 (UTC) (Who is the father of Stormkit and Runningkit) "Hey Creekfrost!" Stormkit said. WOLFBLAZE 16:02, October 7, 2015 (UTC) (No idea) "Hello Stormkit." Creekfrost purred. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 16:09, October 7, 2015 (UTC) (Apprentices are made appretices earlier here and gtherings are once every two moons) "Not for two more moons. You will be an apprentice for the gathering." Wolfstar promised. She looked into Runningkit's eyes, she saw herself in him. A younger, confident, wild, herself. WOLFBLAZE 16:12, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Waterkit came into the den. "So two moons, sounds a little far." she mewed. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 16:16, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Runningkit gave her older sister a annoyed look. "Yeah. I agree, I tried to get Wolfstar to make the day sooner, but she won't but I guess I can wait." ---- Stormkit padded in. "Well, it is the rule." He said. WOLFBLAZE 16:19, October 7, 2015 (UTC) "Ugh, shut up about rules ''Rule''kit." she joked. "I love breaking the rules!" she puffed out her chest in pride of herself. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 16:20, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Runningkit couldn't help but be slightly offended. "Hey, did ''you leave camp yesterday?" He asked. "Runningkit, your on her side!" Stormkit hissed. "Sorry Stormy, but yeah." He said. (Waterkit or Stormkit..?) When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 16:25, October 7, 2015 (UTC) (Stormkit)(wait Running is on Water's side, he hates rules) WOLFBLAZE 16:27, October 7, 2015 (UTC) oh) Waterkit stood up. "Yeah! I can't believe you really did that Runningkit, and then you attack Talonfang's face! that's amazing! Along with leaving camp and following a patrol, I wish some cats were that cool." she mewed with a glare to Stormkit. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 16:30, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Runningkit let out a slightly smug purr. Stormkit ducked down, awkwardly. WOLFBLAZE 16:33, October 7, 2015 (UTC) (I for some reason just now realized that Runningkit was almost killed by his aunt) "Hey, I have a great idea!" she mewed. "Lets climb onto the leaders rock/branch (don't remember what it is) kits aren't allowed up there!" Waterkit squealed. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 16:36, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Runningkit nodded. And ran along side his older sister. "Sorry." He whispered to his o;der brother. WOLFBLAZE 16:41, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Waterkit hopped up the rock, Runningkit behind her, and they made it to the top. She gasped, the breeze blew through her fur and she could see the whole camp. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 16:43, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Runningkit looked down at his camp. He spotted his brother walking along. "Hey, Stormy! Up here!" He called. Stormkit let out a meow. But Runningkit saw the angry look Waterkit was giving him. "What?" He Asked. Then he saw it, Wolftail had heard him, and was off to tell the leader. WOLFBLAZE 16:45, October 7, 2015 (UTC) "Fox-dung, Fox-dung, Fox-dung!" Waterkit mewled while scrambling down. "Did you have to scream like a dying fox?' she asked Runningkit. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 16:58, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Category:Runningfireclawheart Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff